Fight For Love
by KeEp CaLm AnD lOvE L
Summary: There's a girl. Two boys are in love with her. Even the death god. They are willing to do anything, even kill... But, it just seems that this girl is in a secret love life between somebody else... Protection, and eternity... Will this lover keep her safe? (Please, no plagiarism, I will report you and ban you off of Fan fiction. NO rude comments. Thank you.)
1. Chapter 1: Nervous

_**These are the directions on how to find the character's looks. (Fanfiction makes everything so complicated. -_-)**_

**Jamie: Search on Tumblr my Email address. yjchoi120 at (won't let me do the "at" sign) gm ail. co m **

**P.S. Put all that together, don't space it. I had to space it out because Fanfic. won't let me.**

**L, Light, Ryuk, Misa: (Search on Google images typing in, "Light Death Note, L Death Note, etc. and you will find out how they look like in case you don't know their looks.)**

* * *

**It's the first day of grade 11. Jamie was very nervous.**

**She went home schooling like since grade 6.**

**She was very shy, and had very low self-esteem.**

**She couldn't speak up to everybody.**

**Everyone got the wrong idea, especially her bullies which made her quit school.**

**She had a knot forming in her stomach as the clock tick-tocked 'till she had to leave for school.**

**Jamie was pacing back and forth in the living room biting her nails as she did so.**

**Her mom worried about her actions said, "Honey, you will be just fine. I mean the bullies did tick you off, but remember this is not the same school.**

**Have some confidence sweetie. :) After all, you are always a smart, great kid. I know you will just do fine. :)"**

**"No! I can't! Why can't I just home school! I'm going to fail in life! My grades will fail! I will be a loner! Basically, an EPIC fail!" Jamie declared angrily.**

**Her mom was speechless.**

**Yes, she knew how much low self-esteem her daughter had since she got bullied.**

**To be honest, she was very worried about Jamie.**

**I mean, VERY.**

**She tried to believe in the positive sides, but being a negative thinker she couldn't help it.**

**What if my daughter gets bullied again but, worse?**

**What if she fail grades?**

**What if she gets no friends?**

**All these questions were whelming up in her head until she realized they were late for school.**

**"Hurry up, Jamie! We are late for school! You should have been prepared and told me the time!"**

**Both of them scurried hurriedly out of their house.**

**Her mom was very irritated.**

**Seriously, getting late for the first day of school!?**

**Ugh, sometimes she didn't get her daughter at all.**

**I mean I do know she's nervous and all but, she needs to keep in track of the time!**

**Jamie was looking out the window with a blank expression.**

**She had so many thoughts rushing through her head like a tsunami.**

**What if... I... don't survive after all...?**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad start

**Jamie finally arrived to school.**

**She was awaken by her mom yelling at her to wake up. **

**She must have drifted off to sleep for thinking too hard. **

**"Have fun sweetie, I'll pick you up at 3:00 at the office. See you." **

**Her mom said in a worry.**

**Jamie shut the car door, and slung her backpack over her shoulder. **

**This should be fun... Jamie thought. *note the sarcasm***

**Her eyes were glistening with worry as she walked to the school gates.**

**As she was about to enter, she heard someone yelling out, "Hey, you! Wait up!".**

**She swiftly turned around being face to face with a security guard.**

**What have I done? Am I in trouble? Jamie thought worriedly.**

**"I've never seen you before among the students. Are you new here? And, by the way you are late young lady. Being late for the first day of **

**school is a bad start here." The security chuckled. **

**Jamie was furious.**

**First of all, if you haven't stopped me from entering the school grounds, I could have not been late!**

**And, second of all why the hell do you care if I am new or not!? Just do your job mister! Jamie thought inside her head, getting mad after every thought.**

**"Heeeeeeelllllloooooo~?" The security guard said waving his hand furiously in front of her face. **

**He was dressed in a yellow suit, the word 'security' engraved at the back of his suit.**

**He had brown hair almost the color black, with black eyes that had pupils barely noticeable.**

**Jamie replied through clenched teeth, "Yes, I'm new. Now, I got to go for class. I'm late like you said."**

**Ignoring the security's reply, Jamie rushed through the school building. **

**Just as fast as she entered she bumped to someone hard. **

**"Owwww." Jamie said, rubbing the top of her forehead. **

**"Are you ok? Here, let me help you." An emotionless voice said, hoisting her up from the floor.**

**"Th-th-th thanks." Jamie replied back with a stutter.**

**It was her first contact with a student. **

**He looked about the same age as Jamie, and had spiky hair with black eyes that had dark rims under his eyes.**

**He was hunched back with a plain white long sleeved shirt, and baggy navy blue trousers. **

**Jamie was staring at his eyes.**

**Except for those dark rims, he looked pretty cute.**

**She was deep in thought, until she was suddenly interrupted by his voice again.**

**"Well, I got to go. Hope you are ok."**

**Then, he rushed through the hallway his figure getting smaller and smaller as he ran farther away.**

**Jamie was very embarrassed. **

**He probably saw Jamie staring at him intently and he probably ran away because he was freaked out.**

**Jamie nudged herself on the head.**

**"Stupid, stupid, stupid Jamie! Why did you stare at him like that!" Jamie said to herself, cursing under her breath.**

**She started off down the same corridor where the boy went, hopefully finding the right class.**

**It already seemed like a long day. **

**She was very nervous, as she stopped on front of a door that read 'Grade 11, Mr. Soby's class'.**

**She turned the door knob stepping in...**


	3. Chapter 3: Terrified

**As she walked in to class, she saw a bunch of students staring at her.**

**Worst of her fear, a teacher was glaring at her.**

**Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. **

**What have I done wrong now? Jamie thought. **

**Suddenly, she heard somebody clear their throat.**

**"Ahem, excuse me, but may I ask who you are? I don't seem to know you. Perhaps, you are new?" The teacher asked. **

**"U-u-um, y-y-es. I am new..." Jamie stammered back.**

**She heard chuckles from the students.**

**She was now red as a tomato and she felt the burning sensation radiating through her body. **

**The teacher replied much softer and said, "Well, I am Mr. Soby. Since you are new let me help you out a bit. And, you do not open**

**the door without knocking thank you very much. May I see your schedule please hun?".**

**Jamie was shocked.**

**How could a teacher call me 'hun'?! **

**Is he a pedophile or something? **

**She thought only her family could call her that! **

**Again, Jamie was deep in thought.**

**"Um, excuse me? Young lady?" Mr. Soby asked annoyed.**

**"Pardon?" Was all she could reply back.**

**Mr. Soby rolled his eyes and said, "I said bring over your schedule."**

**Wtf?! He's a pedophile/now he wants to look at my schedule!?**

**Does he want to come over to my class and rape me or something!? **

**Jamie was shocked with fear. **

**Little did she know, hun was a basic term to call students when they didn't know their names. **

**Jamie was very inexperienced with the society. **

**After all, she didn't go to school for a lonnnnnng time. **

**She was very quiet, and only said a word or two even in a family gathering.**

**But, hesitantly Jamie walked further into the classroom. **

**She rummaged through her backpack to find her schedule crushed underneath a pile of notebooks.**

**She shakily handed her crumpled up schedule to Mr. Soby dropping her backpack in the way.**

**Everyone bursted out in laughter.**

**Jamie was afraid and, she was about to burst in tears. **

**She was shaking all over like standing in the cold. **

***Jamie's Flashback***

**I was slammed against the locker by one of my bullies.**

**Lot's of people gathered up in chunks to watch what was going on.**

**Nobody was there to save me. **

**Nobody was there to stop them. **

**I was all alone. **

**All by myself.**

**They were just spectators who enjoyed every single second of it.**

**I was like an animal in circus forced to do tricks in front of billions of people.**

**But, this was worse. **

**They grabbed chunks of my hair and started cutting it.**

**I screamed for them to stop but, that made it even worse. **

**People started chuckling and it all bursted out in loud laughter.**

**Just like Mr. Soby's class... **

**I was forced to get a hair cut. **

**A very bad one. **

**People started calling me names after they saw my messy hair cut.**

**They called me 'a slut', 'a worthless loser', 'a girl from the dump', 'a bitch who doesn't deserve a life' etc.**

**I can't let myself think more of these horrifying words that was said to me.**

**What I just mentioned briefly right now, was nothing compared to what they said after all of this. **

**I just can't think about it. **

**The moment I do, I will start cutting again and again...**

***Flashback over***

**Jamie's P.O.V.**

**Tears started to form in my eyes and started trickling it's way down my cheeks.**

**I didn't realize I was crying until, someone rushed towards me and embraced me into a hug.**

**The classroom went in dead silence. **

**I didn't know who was hugging me.**

**Maybe this pedophile who's just trying to get into my pants. **

**Or, maybe my mom was worried and spotted me crying.**

**I didn't care who it was. **

**I just decided to enjoy this hug and I hugged back to this stranger. **

**It felt amazingly good. **

**At least, someone was comforting me. **

**I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy this moment.**

**People started to 'Oooo~' and 'Ahhh~". **

**Stupid morons.**

**What's wrong with hugging? **

**I don't know what's wrong with these stupid kids.**

**I mean, aren't they grown up now?**

**All of a sudden, I was forcibly pushed away from the hug.**

**I landed on the floor on my hip.**

**It hurt terribly bad like I just sat on a hard stone.**

** Mr. Soby started clapping his hands. "That's enough! Everyone SHUT UP! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS! YOU NEED**

**TO WELCOME A NEW STUDENT NOT HUMILIATE THEM IN THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! YOU GUYS ARE MISSING RECESS **

**TODAY! FINAL. Now, if you could excuse yourself young lady, follow me to the hallway for a moment please."**

**I started to get up from the floor and dusted my pants. **

**I picked up my backpack and walked out of the classroom my head drooped.**

**I still heard silent chuckles but, I didn't care anymore.**

**After all, I am just a worthless person who doesn't deserve a life in this world...**

**"Honey, may I know your name please?" Mr. Soby asked breaking the awkward silence between us.**

**Sniffling I replied, "Jamie."**

**"What a nice name Jamie... Now, let me look at your schedule for a second."**

**He unfolded the crumpled piece of the schedule and inspected it.**

**"Hmmmmm... I see you are Grade 11! First period for you is with Ms. Brittany. Since it's a first day of school, we don't have any**

**lessons. Her class is right across this hallway. Sorry, but I have to excuse myself. My class is very mischievous and I don't know **

**what they are doing right now. Good luck, Jamie. Make sure to find me again if you are having trouble finding her class."**

**Handing the schedule back to me, he entered his classroom without saying a word. **

**So, is he nice after all?**

**I thought he was going to flirt with me or something in the hallway.**

**I was ready to kick him in the crutch, but maybe I thought wrong.**

**He might be one of those teachers who adore kids?**

**No, I still need to be aware. **

**For all you know, he might be trying to gain my trust and BAM!**

**He rapes me. **

**Well, I got to go to class now.**

**I stuffed in the schedule in my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. **

**I started walking down the hallway when I noticed a bathroom. **

**Great, I could fix my makeup. I thought to myself. **

**I entered the bathroom and looked at the mirror. **

**The sight I saw was truly horrifying.**

**My mascara was smudged everywhere.**

**And, I saw that my nose was turned in to a red tomato. **

**I blushed in embarrassment. **

**Mr. Soby should be laughing at me now.**

**I quickly grabbed my make up set out of my backpack.**

**I rinsed my face at the sink and wiped my face with a paper towel. **

**I then, applied make up as fast as I can. **

**That looks pretty decent, I muttered to myself flashing a smile. **

**Yep, I think I have mood swings. **

**All of sudden, I am depressed and I am all happy the next minute.**

**In the way out to Ms. Brittany's class, all I could think of was that hugger.**

**Who could that possibly be? It can't be my mom because she wouldn't have just pushed me and, she would've dragged me out of**

**school for making such a mess.**

**Could it be... the guy I bumped into earlier?**

**No... He's probably not in that class. **

**I would have noticed him by then...**

**Then... Who was it?**

**I really enjoyed the hug until, I was forcefully pushed and I landed in a heap on the floor.**

**That was not a pretty site. **

**Whoever that was, that person is an asshole.**

**Made me feel better and, ditch me after a minute. **

**How nice of that asshole.**

**I was boiling mad all over again. **

**I can never get used to this school.**

**Ever.**

**My life is messed up.**

**Why can't I have a regular life just like the others do?**

**Why, why, why, why! **


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

**Jamie finally reached the door to Ms. Brittany's class.**

**Jamie was all nervous again.**

**Her hands gripped tightly around the door knob and with her other hand she knocked.**

**"Come in." A rough voice of a woman was heard behind the door.**

**Taking in a deep breath, Jamie stepped in the classroom.**

**As soon as she stepped in, she could smell the fresh scent of lemon.**

**"Well, may I help you?" Ms. Brittany said furrowing her eyebrows.**

**"Um, yes. Mr. Soby sent me here?" Jamie replied shakily.**

**"Oh, I see. Are you Jamie?" Ms. Brittany asked. **

**"Yes." Jamie muttered back. **

**As Ms. Brittany introduced Jamie to her seat next to a girl with provocative clothing, the bell rang for lunch.**

**"Ok, class! You guys may leave for the cafeteria, and Jamie I need to see you for a second please."**

**Jamie walked up to Ms. Brittany as soon as she finished talking.**

**"Ok, Jamie. I am glad you were able to make it to school today. Being absent for the first day of school is not very pleasing. **

**Now, all you have to do is come to each classroom according to this schedule and the map of our school**

**is at the back of this sheet. Luckily, we didn't have any classes today so, you didn't miss anything. **

**The first day of school is always short, so you will be dismissed right after lunch.**

**Oh, and by the way tomorrow we have an evaluation on math and English of what you learned last year.**

**This test will interpret which classes you will be taking. **

**The classes are sorted to 3 different groups; A, B, and C. **

**A is the top class and C is the lowest.**

**Make sure you come to school fully prepared. Any questions Ms. Jamie?"**

**Jamie just shook her head.**

**With a brief smile, Jamie walked out of the classroom. **

**Jamie's P.O.V.**

**What the fuck!?**

**This is absolutely crazy! **

**A test tomorrow!?**

**I never had tests in my entire life!**

**What am I suppose to do!?**

**I can't fail grades! **

**And, why the hell did she call me Miss!?**

**Does she think I am some stupid ass teacher who came to school again to learn?!**

**I don't get this school AT ALL.**

**I was very furious and panicking all over.**

**I can't fail grades! **

**I can't! **

**As I was thinking I bumped to someone hard. **

**"Ouch!" Jamie yelped gripping her throbbing head. **

**This was her 2nd time bumping in to someone all right.**

**"Watch where you're going bitch!" The girl spat.**

**At the last word "Bitch", Jamie flinched as she stared at the girl walking away. **

***Jamie's flashback***

**"You are a worthless piece of garbage."**

**"Sooooooo true." **

**"She's a bitch. Let's go girls," **

**I was beaten up by these 3 group of girls. **

**Clutching my stomach in pain I tried to walk to class. **

**It hurt like hell alright. **

**Tears were flooding down my cheeks.**

**The pain was unbearable. **

**I couldn't walk. **

**I laid on the floor helplessly with nobody there to help me... **

***End of flashback***

**I started to cry. **

**All these flashbacks I get, I can't get rid of them. **

**No matter how hard I try to, they are scarred deeply inside my heart.**

**I don't deserve this. **

**I didn't do anything to deserve this!**

**My head was pounding furiously as I was screaming inside my head.**

**Just then, somebody lightly tapped on my shoulder. **

**"Hey, are you alright?" A deep male voice asked.**

**I buried my head in my hands and didn't reply. **

**When a guy talked to me I wasn't able to talk back, or answer. **

**It was a rule. **

**The group of girls would always beat me up if they saw me talking to boys. **

**I didn't want to get hurt again. **

**Not ever... **

**"Um, hello? Are you ok?" His voice was comforting and soothing, but I dare didn't reply back to him. **

**I didn't want to get beat. **

**All of a sudden, I was hoisted up from the floor and I was carried somewhere.**

**My heart was pounding so fast.**

**'Where was he taking me!? Let me go!' I thought to myself. **

**I was softly landed on a cold, hard floor. **

**I slowly opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar guy staring right in to my eyes.**

**I flushed in embarrassment. **

**Wait, I was on a chair with a table in front of me.**

**This must be the cafeteria, I thought.**

**"Would you please tell me what's wrong?" The guy spoke again tenderly.**

**I shook my head to say 'No.' **

**The guy's hand suddenly swooped over to my face as I screamed.**

***Flashback***

**My boyfriend just slapped me.**

**How could he!?**

**This relationship was all faked. **

**He was pretending to be my boyfriend just to get into my pants. **

**He kicked me on the stomach and left leaving me on my bed...**

***End of flashback***

**I thought he was going to slap me but, I was wrong. **

**His hands swiped away my tears gently and stroked my jaw line. **

**"Whoa, there. No need to scream. Calm down. I don't know what's bothering you but, a pretty girl like you can't cry now, right?"**

**He asked calmly. **

**"W-w-why are you being so n-n-ice to me?" I muttered out.**

**A huge mistake.**

**I shouldn't have asked him.**

**I was expecting a slap across my cheek or something but, instead I heard another reply.**

**"This isn't called being nice. I couldn't just leave a girl crying in the hallway right?"**

**I was so flabbergasted. **

**He was so nice to me. **

**Totally different from all the boys in my old school. **

**I just shrugged. **

**I heard a low chuckle, as he cleared his throat a bit embarrassed. **

**"Sorry, didn't mean to laugh. You are just so cute. My name's Light. You?"**

**As his hand came towards me, I gladly accepted and shook it replying back, "Jamie." **

**"Well, I got to go. See you around."**

**He got up and ran away. **

**That was weird. **

**I was expecting maybe he could hang out with me a bit more.**

**Maybe be my friend.**

**Maybe hear my story. **

**I was disappointed. **

**Did I do something wrong?**

**Why would he run off like that all of a sudden? **

**Maybe he was just shy, that's all.**

**At least ****somebody**** made me feel better. **

**;) I shrugged it off as I walked over to see what the cafeteria had for lunch.**


End file.
